Walking in Eternity
by damsel-in-stress
Summary: After the Doctor leaves her, Sarah Jane Smith knows she will never again walk with him in Eternity. A series of one-shots as Sarah tries to pick up the pieces of her life after the Doctor. Reviews welcome.
1. Walking in Eternity

**Walking in Eternity**

_After the Doctor leaves her, Sarah Jane Smith knows she will never again walk with him in Eternity._

"I'm not a human being; I walk in eternity..." ~The Fourth Doctor

* * *

The corner shop was busy; a woman leant at the counter rummaging through her purse for change, a couple stood at the grocery stand piling vegetables into a basket, while at the back a young boy loitered, stuffing sweets into a paper bag, a sweaty coin clutched in his palm.

Sarah Jane Smith hesitated at the door; the scene was so common that it took her breath away. She lingered on the threshold afraid that if she entered she would disturb the perfect normality of it.

It hurt to realise that she no longer felt like part of that world. She had seen worlds beyond this one and also knew with a sense of resigned dread that now she would never truly belong to any of them. And she knew who was to blame for that.

Feeling the tears sting her eyes and announce the approach of the pain and anguish that had plagued her since _his_ departure she quickly left the shop, wiping away the treacherous tears with a jerk of her hand. She had already cried more than enough since their parting.

_Get a grip, Sarah Jane, _she admonished herself_._ _Crying will get you exactly nowhere_.

Not that she was going anywhere anyway - like the rest of the population she was once again condemned to life on Earth and after seeing such splendour that thought was almost unbearable.

Sarah realised she'd been staring at the sky again; unconsciously searching the Heavens for some sign that he was still up there. However long and hard she looked though, she could find nothing. With a short shuddering sigh she turned on her heels and started towards home. Still, she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't returned. Surely he had planned to. He wouldn't just leave her, would he? Perhaps he was hurt, trapped, dead even?

She shook her head; her thoughts would drive her mad long before she found out the truth. Anyway, she was sure if he were dead that she would know it in her heart. Even now she could still hear his two hearts beating, see the wild eyes and crazy smile, feel the thrill of adventure, sense the wonder of the new undiscovered worlds and experience the rush of unstoppable, unnameable passion and joy at being by his side.

There was no way she would ever forget that, even if she had wanted to.

She reached her home; pushing a hand into her bag she pulled out a key and let herself in, feeling the heavy, oppressive silence hit her as she entered. Forgetting to lock the door or even turn on the light she made her way into the front room and sunk down into a chair. Outside it was getting late and the room was gloomy but Sarah wasn't seeing the little house in South Croydon, she was reliving some of that time she had spent, travelling, up amongst the stars.

She could still see the amazing places she had visited, the secret untouched worlds that no other human had ever or would ever see, the beautiful, grotesque and sometimes down right bizarre creatures she'd met, fought and befriended, and think back to the planets, civilisations and universes that she had helped to save. It was strange to think that they were still up there while she was trapped down here but however violently she wished, dreamed and prayed that it was different, she knew her time was over and that she would never see any of it ever again.

More importantly she would never see _him _again.

For her was the Doctor, and he walked in Eternity. She was just Sarah Jane, a journalist, another human trapped on Earth. For a moment, a brief, beautiful, terrible, wonderful moment, she had been something much more but now that was over.

Never again would she walk with him in Eternity.


	2. I think you need a Doctor

**I think you need a Doctor**

_Sarah Jane needs something._

* * *

It must be my curse, my fatal attraction to doctors.

When one walks out of my life I go and, impossibly, start looking for another one.

It turns out he wasn't difficult to find.

He hadn't changed.

"Good Lord," he said as he opened the door. "Sarah, old thing, it's been too long."

There was no questioning the fact he would let me in.

Instinctively, he knew not to ask too many questions. Seeing me alone, looking so lost, he guessed most, I'd imagine.

I never asked to stay, nor did he offer. He didn't ask me to leave either.

I needed time to recover, time to heal. It seems ultimately I needed him.

In those painful days trying to pick up the broken pieces of my life after the Doctor left me, he was exactly what I wanted and more than I could of hoped for.

You see, Harry Sullivan may not have been _the_ Doctor, but he was _a_ doctor and he, unlike the Doctor, could perhaps one day be mine.

Despite everything that I had lost, I was happy.


End file.
